


Boys don't cry

by Sun_Hazzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Hazzy/pseuds/Sun_Hazzy
Summary: et si l'amour ne suffisait plus?et si Louis décidait de quitter Harry malgré l'amour qu'il ressent pour Lui?Comment réagirait Harry? Comment Louis vivrait-il cette séparation ?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Harry

il y a 3 mois aujourd'hui qu'il a fait ses valises et qu'il a quitté la maison, _notre_ maison. 3 mois que notre chez nous est complètement sans vie. 3 mois que je survie plus que je ne vis. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que l'idiot que je suis n'a rien fait pour le retenir ... _non_ , je l'ai juste regardé prendre ses affaires et me quitter tout en essayant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient d 'inonder mes joues parce que **_les garçons ne pleurent pas_** .

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdu. 

_Il est parti._

Cette fois, c'est fini, tout est fini. Il m'a quitté et il a emporté avec lui une partie de mon coeur. La seule partie qui me faisait sentir vivant. Il était ... **_non_** ... il _est_ l'homme de ma vie et je sais qu'il le sera toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais retrouver quelqu'un comme lui, jamais. Il est mon âme soeur, ça peut paraître ridicule pour certains mais moi je sais qu'il est. Je l'ai toujours su, depuis que son magnifique regard océan à croisé le mien. Il n'a suffit que d'une seconde pour que je sache que lui et moi étions faits pour nous aimer jusqu'à la mort. Il a été mon coup de foudre. Le genre de coup de foudre qui te cloue au sol et qui fait battre ton coeur tellement fort que tu as l'impression que tu vas y rester _._ _Le coup de foudre, le vrai_. Celui qui te met des papillons dans le ventre, celui qui te fait tourner la tête, celui qui te fait planer comme si tu étais bourré ou défoncé, celui qui te fait frissonner en un regard, celui qui te fait sourire niaisement lorsque tu pense à cette personne ... celui qui te donne envie d'aimer. D'aimer et de passer le reste de ta vie a aimer. Mon coup de foudre à moi, c'était _Louis_ . 

_Il me manque_

Mes n'arrêtent pas de moi dire de l'appeler ou juste de lui envoyer un message pour que l'on puisse essayer d'arranger les choses mais la vérité c'est qu'il est bien mieux sans moi, je le sais . Je lui ai fait trop de mal. J'ai été trop con. Trop con et égoïste. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mes sentiments, mes ressentis et mes envies tout en mettant ce que lui pouvait ressentir de côté et aujourd'hui je le regrette amèrement. Louis mérite mieux que moi, c'est un fait. Il mérite d'être aimé, il mérite que l'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on l'écoute, qu'on le comprenne, qu'on pense à lui et qu'on écoute ses envies et j'ai été incapable de faire toutes ces choses pour lui. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais strictement rien. En fait, je crois que j'ai pris notre relation pour acquise. Nous étions en couple depuis 5 ans, nous vivions ensemble et nous avons commencé à vivre notre petite vie, tout se passait pour le mieux, du moins pour moi alors je ne me suis jamais vraiment inquiété à propos de nous et je n'ai jamais imaginé ni pensé ne serait-ce qu une seule seconde qu'il pouvait me quitter. La vérité c'est que je ne le rendait plus heureux. Je suis avocat dans un grand cabinet très réputé et j'ai vraiment été très pris par mon travail. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à faire passer mon travail avant lui, avant nos sorties en amoureux du vendredi soir, avant notre vie de couple et également avant notre vie intime. En fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchi bien, nous étions devenus de simples colocataires. Seul mon boulot et mes dossiers comptaient. Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, je passais des heures enfermé dans mon bureau pour terminer mon travail de la journées et Louis se retrouvait seul et délaissé. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendu compte de tout ça, pas à temps en tout cas. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai trouvé ses valises devant la porte d'entrée et qu'il m'a craché la vérité au visage en pleurant et en hurlant que j'ai réalité tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Il a subit mon absence, mon ignorance et mon indifférence pendant de longs mois et de savoir que je lui ai fait tout ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me dégoûte. Je m'en suis voulu. Bien sûr que je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui mais pourtant Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai trouvé ses valises devant la porte d'entrée et qu'il m'a craché la vérité au visage en pleurant et en hurlant que j'ai réalité tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Il a subit mon absence, mon ignorance et mon indifférence pendant de longs mois et de savoir que je lui ai fait tout ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me dégoûte. Je m'en suis voulu. Bien sûr que je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui mais pourtant Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai trouvé ses valises devant la porte d'entrée et qu'il m'a craché la vérité au visage en pleurant et en hurlant que j'ai réalité tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Il a subit mon absence, mon ignorance et mon indifférence pendant de longs mois et de savoir que je lui ai fait tout ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me dégoûte. Je m'en suis voulu. Bien sûr que je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui mais pourtant _, j'ai été incapable de le retenir._

J'ai été incapable de le retenir parce que lorsque je l'ai vu hurler toutes ces choses horribles en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus le droit de le faire souffrir. Il avait déjà trop souffert par ma faute et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le faire souffrir à nouveau en essayant de le garder près de moi. Pour une fois, j'ai pensé à lui et non à moi. L'égoïste que je suis l'a laissé partir parce que je savais que je ne pouvais plus le rendre heureux. Pas après tout le mal que je lui avait involontairement fait. _Louis est un soleil, mon soleil._ Un soleil qui brille partout où il passe et à cause de moi, il ne brillait plus. Il s'était éteint, il était devenu sombre et triste et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Louis mérite d'être heureux. Il mérite de briller plus que jamais et s'il brille à nouveau sans moi et bien je l'accepte. Je l'accepte parce que pour moi rien ne compte plus que son bonheur et tant pis si je suis malheureux. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû faire plus attention à lui et l'aimer comme il mérite d'être aimé. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Allongé sur mon canapé la télécommande à la main, je soupire et zappe en espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. On est dimanche et je m'ennuie à mourir. En tant que normal, Louis et moi serions en train de regarder une comédie romantique bien niaise en nous gavant de gâteaux et de pop corn comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire chaque dimanche après-midi. C'était un de nos petits rituels de couple. Couple qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée alors que mon regard se pose sur le cadre qui se trouve sur le meuble télé face à moi. _C'est une photo de nous qui date de l'année dernière. Nous étions partis en vacances dans un petit chalet à la montagne et nous y avons passé une des plus belle semaine de notre vie_. Je ressens une soudaine douleur dans la poitrine alors que je nous revois marcher dans les bois, main dans main. _C'était le bon temps._ Le temps où nous étions encore heureux, tous les deux. Je détourne le regard, voir cette photo me fait autant de mal que de bien. Mais, je ne peux pas l'enlever tout comme je ne peux pas retirer de cette maison tout ce qui appartenait de près ou de loin à Louis. C'est con à dire mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment parti lorsque je laisse traîner quelques petits trucs à lui dans toutes les pièces. Mon regard balaie la pièce. C'est vide. _Vide et sans vie_. Depuis qu'il est parti, cette maison me semble beaucoup trop grande pour moi. J'ai pensé à déménager une fois mais l'idée de partir d'ici me brise le coeur. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller et de laisser tout nos souvenirs derrière moi, dernière _nous_ . Je crois que le jour où je m'en irai, ça sera le jour où j'aurai tiré un trait sur ma vie avec Louis mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt. _Je l'aime_ . Je l'aime tellement que l'idée de quitter _notre_ maison me fait tellement souffrir que j'en ai du mal a respirer. 

Ennuyé de ne rien trouvé d'intéressant à regarder, j'éteins la télé et me laisse à nouveau tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. _Louis me manque._ Il me manque tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression que le poids qui se trouve dans mon coeur m'empêche de respirer. _J'ai mal._ J'ai ces maux de ventre depuis qu'il m'a quitté et je n'arrive pas à aller mieux. J'ai l'impression que mon corps appelle le sien, que mon coeur se sent vide et seul et qu'il appelle celui de lou pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau battre la chamade ensemble. Mais Louis n'est plus là et il ne reviendra pas, je le sais et c'est douloureux. Putain de douloureux. Depuis qu'il est parti, mes amis n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de me faire sortir de chez moi pour que je puisse oublier Louis mais je refuse à chaque fois en trouvant une excuse bidon voir même improbable, mais la vérité c'est que, je ne veux _pas_ l'oublier. C'est bête hein mais je n'arrive pas a ne pas penser à lui. Depuis qu'il m'a quitté, chaque jour je me demande s'il va bien, s'il va mieux que moi, s'il est mieux sans moi, s'il est heureux, s'il mange bien, si ses amis sont là pour lui. Je m'inquiète vraiment et j'espère que cette séparation lui est bénéfique parce que je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. Il a assez souffert par ma faute. Perdu dans mes pensées, je fixe le plafond en soupirant mais je suis bien vite de retour à la réalité lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable résonne dans le salon. Je me redresse, attrape mon téléphone qui se trouve sur la table basse et grimace lorsque je vois son nom s'afficher sur l'écran. 

_Maman_

Je reste là, sans bouger, je fixe l'écran sans être capable de décrocher. Je n'ai pas envie de parler et encore moins à ma mère, pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ses remarques bénis, pas la force de parler à qui que ce soit. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. _Je veux juste que Louis me revienne._ La sonnerie s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard et je ne peux retenir un soupire de soulagement. J'aime ma mère, je l'aime vraiment de tout mon coeur, elle a toujours été une mère formidable pour moi mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment approuvé notre relation. Elle a toujours trouvé Louis gentil et charmant mais elle a aussi toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Elle me répétait sans cesse que je pouvais trouver mieux qu'un gentil barman et que notre relation ne marcherait pas sur le long terme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en pensant qu'elle avait raison. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le problème ce n'était pas Louis, son métier ou l'argent, non. Le problème, c'était moi. Moi et ma stupide obsession pour ce foutu boulot que je déteste. Je n'ai jamais voulu être avocat, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être vétérinaire parce que j'adore les animaux depuis que je suis gosse mais je suis lancé dans une carrière d'avocat pour rendre fiers mes parents. Ça a marché mais ça a aussi détruit mon couple et aujourd'hui j'ai envie de vomir dès que j'arrive au bureau tellement je suis écoeuré par le comportement de connard que j'ai eu avec l'homme que j'aime. 

Alors que je crois cette fois échapper à l'appel quotidien de ma mère, celle-ci me rappelle une seconde fois. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en râlant, prend une grande inspiration puis décroche en essayant de prendre un ton joyeux. Ma mère me gronde comme un enfant, comme à son habitude parce que je ne décroche pas l’appelle et ça me fait rire. J'aime ma mère parce qu'elle a cette facilité à me faire rire. Nous discutons pendant de longues minutes. Elle prend de mes nouvelles, elle me raconte sa journée, me parle des commérages de son quartier de riche puis contre toute attente, elle entame vite le sujet qui fâche: Louis. Ma maman me demande si j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui et mon coeur se serre lorsque je lui réponds que _non_ , je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il m'a quitté. Elle essaie de me remonter le moral en me disant que c'est mieux si j'en ai pas parce que ça me permet de tourner plus vite la page et ça me fait mal. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me faire du mal mais elle m'en fait involontairement. J'ai mal parce que je ne veux pas tourner cette putain de page. Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas refaire ma vie, je ne veux pas sortir et m'amuser avec mes amis. _Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Louis._ Je veux le retrouver, je veux m'excuser et je veux lui dire qu'il est l'homme de ma vie et que sans lui je ne suis rien parce que c'est la vérité: sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis qu'une putain de coquille vide. Ma mère continue de me parler l'air de rien alors que mon coeur saigne, elle me dit que je devrais voir des amis, que je devrais aussi venir passer quelques jours chez elle pour moi changer les idées mais j'en ai pas envie. J'en ai pas envie parce que je sais que nous allons passer le week-end à parler de Louis et je ne suis pas pour l'instant pas capable de l'entendre me dire que je dois passer a autre chose, parce que non. ..non je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Pas lui, pas la personne que je considère comme étant l'homme de ma vie, pas la personne que je désire secrètement épousé. 

Voyant que je suis sur le point de m'effondrer, je mets rapidement fin à la conversation en inventant une excuse bidon. Je lui fait croire que je vais sortir avec des amis et cela semble lui faire plaisir. Elle me souhaite un bon après-midi et me dit de m'amuser un peu. Je lui fais un dernier bisou et une fois que j'ai raccroché, je jette mon portable loin de moi et ferme fortement les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je ne dois pas pleurer. **_Les garçons ne pleurent pas._**

  
  


***

  
  


Il est 17 heure lorsque je sors du boulot. Cette journée a été épuisée. Mon patron a été hyper désagréable aujourd'hui. Il a passé la journée à me reprendre et à me faire tout un tas de remarques méchantes qui en plus de tester pas du tout justifiés, j'avais vraiment envie de l'envoyer chier mais c'est mon patron alors encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit. Pour combler le tout, mes clients ont tous été insupportables, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils n'ont jamais satisfaits, ils voulaient toujours plus que ce que je pouvais leur obtenir et il y a même deux couples ou plutôt ex couples qui se sont embrouillés dans mon bureau et j'ai dû intervenir pour les calmer. C'était insupportable. 

J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir, de m'aérer l'esprit et de voir du monde sinon je crois que je vais exploser. A bout de force, je me laisse tomber sur le banc qui se trouve devant l'immeuble ou je travaille puis prends ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant. J'en ai marre. _Marre de mon patron, marre de mon boulot qui ne me plait pas, marre de ma vie pourrie, marre de souffrir de ne plus l'avoir dans mes bras, marre de ne pas être assez courageux pour aller le voir et m'excuser._ Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé. Épuisé de tout. 

Je reste là, assis sur ce foutu banc, la tête entre mes mains pendant plusieurs minutes, j'essaie de calme ma respiration en prenant de grandes inspirations puis en soufflant. C'est ce que Louis me disait toujours de faire lorsque je ne me sentais pas bien. Il était toujours là près de moi, en train de me caresser le dos et il me disait de sa voix douce « _Respire Harry, tout va bien, je suis là. Respire_ »et ça marchait. Je réussissais à moi plus calme et après ça, il me prenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir, la tête contre son torse en écoutant les battements de son coeur. Lorsque ma respiration devient plus calme, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux mon coeur se serre alors que je remarque que je suis seul. _Louis n'est pas là pour me calmer et je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais écouter son coeur battre pour moi._ Une fois calmé, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de moi barrer d'ici. Sans plus attendre, je me lève et l'idée d'aller faire un petit tour en ville me vient en tête. Je me dirige donc vers le centre ville, à pied pour moi changer les idées ainsi que m'acheter de quoi manger. Mon frigo est vide depuis des jours ou plutôt des semaines et si ma mère voyait que je commande pizza sur pizza, elle me tuerait sur le champs. 

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je marche en moi concentrant sur les paroles pour éviter de penser. Tous mes artistes préférés y passent: _Fleetwood mac, Queen, Sam Smith, Ed Sheeran et même The Cure_. J'arrive une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans le centre. Je me dirige vers le petit commerçant que je connais bien. Je passe devant le parc, l'air de jeu pour enfants, la boulangerie où Lou allait toujours chercher le petit déjeuner, la pharmacie. Je croise beaucoup de monde et leur sourit pour les saluer même si le coeur n'y est pas vraiment. J'arrive enfin chez le petit commerçant où j'ai l'habitude de faire mes cours, le patron me voit à travers la vitre et me fait un grand signe pour moi saluer. Je souris, amusé et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans le magasin, j'entends un rire…. _fils_ rire. Je me fige, les yeux écarquillés alors que les **_garçons ne pleurent pas_** se fait entender doucement dans mes écouteurs. Je les retire d'un geste brusque, je ne peux pas écouter cette chanson, pas maintenant. Je tourne la tête et mon coeur se serre lorsque mes yeux se manifestent sur lui. _Louis._ Il est là, juste en face de moi, assis à la terrasse d'un café avec ses amis. _Il rit._ Il rit bruyamment en jetant sa tête en arrière tout en cachant sa bouche de ses mains, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque je le faisais rire. Je suis incapable de le lâcher du regard. Lui ne me voit pas, trop occupé à rire aux éclats. _Il a l'air heureux sans moi_ . Je continue de le fixer, incapable de détourner le regard et c'est à ce moment là que tout me revient en pleine tête…. _ses valises devant la porte d'entrée, ses larmes, ses cris, ses reproches, son départ_ …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Flash-back_**

  
  
  
  


Il est 19 heure, je viens de quitter le travail. Je rentre chez moi avec une heure de retard, Louis ne va sûrement pas être contenu mais au moins les dossiers sont bouclés donc, ce soir je vais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec l'homme que j'aime. Il me manque. Ces temps-ci j'ai eu énormément de boulot alors je ne lui ai pas consacré beaucoup de temps et je dois avouer que je m'en veux un peu. J'arrive chez moi un bon quart d'heure plus tard. J'ouvre la porte et mon regard se pose sur les deux valises qui se trouvent dans l'entrée. Louis part quelque part? Il a prévu un voyage avec ses amis ou sa famille? C'est bizarre, il m'en aurait parlé quand même. A moins qu'il l'ait fait et que je ne m'en souvienne pas? Je hausse les épaules, retire mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste de costume puis entre dans le salon. Je trouve Louis assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je m'approche en souriant, me laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui et dit d'un ton joyeux. 

_\- Salut Bébé, c'est quoi ces valises dans l'entrée? Tu pars quelque part?_

Louis relève la tête et lorsque son regard océan croise le mien mon coeur se serre, quelque chose ne va pas. Je fronce les sourcils, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard alors qu'il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien, il a l'air déterminé mais aussi blessé et brisé. Il se pince les lèvres et moi dit:

_\- Ouais… .je…_

Il soupire et détourne le regard. Il n'arrive pas à me parler. Je pose doucement une main sur son bras mais il la retraite en se reculant de moi. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi il s'éloigne de moi de cette façon? Il se lève, commence à faire les cent pas dans le salon et se place à nouveau face à moi, il me dit sans oser me regarder. 

_\- Harry je ... je m'en vais._

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. 

_\- Tu t'en vas? Où ça?_

Il se mord à nouveau les lèvres et recommence à marcher dans la pièce. Pendentif Louis se tait quelques instant, semblant chercher ses mots. Il se rassoit quelques minutes plus tard sur le canapé, loin de moi et me dit cette phrase qui anéanti mon coeur.

_\- Je m'en vais Harry. Je te quitte, c'est fini. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi malgré l'amour que je te porte, je ne peux plus…_

Je reste silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer? Est-ce que Louis est vraiment en train de me quitter? Est-ce que l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie ne m'aime vraiment plus? Voyant que je ne réagi pas, Louis se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée. _Non_ . Non ... il ne peut pas partir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ... non. Je me lève en vitesse et lui attrape doucement le bras. Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux brouillés de larmes. _Louis ... non ... reste avec moi._ J'attrape sa main, plonge mon regard dans le sien et murmure.

_\- Louis..non ... tu ne peux pas me quitter, je t'aime._

Il secoue la tête alors qu'une seule et unique larmes coule le long de sa joue. 

_\- Je t'aime aussi Harry mais ça ne suffit plus. Tu me fais trop de mal, cette situation me fait trop de mal ... ça ne peut plus durer Haz, j'ai l'impression de vivre en colocation avec toi et c'est putain de douloureux._

Mon coeur se serre alors que je ferme les yeux. _Louis ... ne me quitte pas_ . Je m'accroche à sa main et lui réponds d'une voix à la fois paniqué et brisé. 

_\- Mais tu peux pas me quitter, je t'aime. Je t'aime Lou et je vais changer j'te les promets ... je vais changer s'il te plaît Lou..s'il te plaît, reste… .je t'aime._

Louis ferme les yeux et se retire sa main de la mienne en soi:

_\- Tu ne changeras pas Harry, c'est trop tard._

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me mets à crier.

_\- NON ... NON LOUIS CE N'EST PAS TROP TARD… .Je peux rattraper mes erreurs, je peux faire des efforts, je peux être à la maison plus souvent et passer plus de temps avec toi, s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas… S'IL TE PLAÎT._

Cette fois, Louis craque et les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. 

_\- C'est trop tard Harry ... je suis désolé._

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et murmure, d'une voix brisé. 

_\- Louis s'il te plaît ... ne me laisse pas._

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se met à hurler, me faisant sursauter. 

_\- ARRÊTE. ARRÊTE HARRY_

Un sanglot brise sa voix tandis qu'il poursuit, entre deux sanglots et se résume tomber sur la table basse en face de moi. 

_\- Arrête de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire alors que c'est toi qui a brisé notre couple. Arrête de me dire que tu vas changer alors que ça fait 3 mois que tu m'ignores et que tu vis ta vie SANS MOI. Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes alors que ça fait 3 putain de mois que tu ne me l'as pas dit et que tu ne m'as pas touché une seule fois. 3 MOIS HARRY! 3 MOIS QUE TU NE M'AS PAS FAIT L'AMOUR PARCE QUE TON BOULOT ÉTAIT BEAUCOUP PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI… .3 mois que tu me délaisses complètement et que tu m'adresses à peine deux mots en une soirée… alors maintenant c ' est trop tard. Tu as eu 3 mois pour essayer de te reprendre et d'arrêter tes conneries mais tu as laissé passer ta chance ... c'est trop tard Harry…_

Il se lève alors que les larmes inondent ses joues roses puis se dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas lent. Ses sanglots raisonnent dans la pièce et ça me brise le coeur. Je me relève, les jambes légèrement tremblantes puis me place face à lui alors qu'il attrape ses deux valises. Il me regarde et alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de le retenir une dernière fois, il secoue la tête et murmure douloureusement. 

_\- Non ... c'est trop tard Hazz. Je suis désolé._

Il ouvre ensuite la porte, fait rouler ses valises sur le sol puis moi lance un dernier regard rempli de tristesse et de douleur avant de refermer la porte de notre maison. _Louis est parti._ Je reste là, face à la porte, incapable de bouger. _Il m'a quitté._ Il m'a vraiment quitté. Complètement anéanti et brisé, j'avance tel un robot jusqu'au salon puis me laisse tomber sur le canapé en fixant le mur en face de moi. _Louis ne reviendra pas_ . Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et m'empêche de respirer correctement tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux sans jamais couler. _Je l'ai perdu_ ... je l'ai perdu pour toujours. 

  
  
  


**_Fin de Flashback_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Une main se pose sur mon épaule et cela me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête, les yeux humides et tombe sur le patron du petit commerce. Il me regarde, l'air inquiet puis prend la parole.

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon garçon?_

Je tourne la tête, mais cette fois ce n'est pas sur Louis que mon regard se pose mais sur son ami, Calvin. _Merde_ . Celui-ci me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, il n'a pas l'air heureux de moi voir dans le coin alors je détourne immédiatement le regard, gêné. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers cet adorable vieux monsieur, tente un sourire qui se veut réconfortant puis lui dit. 

_\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Je ... euh en fait j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous alors je repasserais d'accord? Bonne fin de journée._

Je n'attends même pas une réponse de sa part et prends la fuite comme un pauvre idiot. La vérité c'est que j'ai beaucoup trop peur que Louis me voit ici. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit à quel point je suis minable depuis qu'il m'a quitté et encore moins envie qu'il voit que je vais mal alors que lui semble avoir bien remonté la pente. C'est lâche et con, je sais mais le voir là, assis avec ses amis en train de rire, ça m'a fait énormément de mal. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, bien sûr que je le veux seulement, j'aimerai qu'il soit heureux _avec moi._

  
  


***

Cela fait maintenant 2 heures que je suis rentré et que je n'ai absolument rien fait d'autre que broyer du noir. Allongé en étoile de mer sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond tout en pensant à lui. 3 mois, cela fait 3 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui: aucun appel, aucun message, rien et là, il était juste en face de moi, en train de s'éclater avec ses potes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était à quelques mètres de moi et que je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller le voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses. _Non,_ à la place, j'ai fuit comme le lâche que je suis depuis toujours. C'est con mais c'était putain de douloureux de le voir aussi souriant et heureux. C'est comme s'il m'avait enfoncé un pieu dans le coeur rien que par son sourire parce que c'est son sourire qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, je suis content qu'il soit heureux et qu'il aille bien, c'est tout ce que je souhaite mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au coeur en voyant qu'il est heureux sans moi parce que moi je ne le suis plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là. 

Je soupire pour la énième fois en 2 heures avant de récupérer mon téléphone qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet. J'y trouve sans grande surprise un message de mon meilleur ami, Mitch. Il me demande si je souhaite sortir boire un verre avec lui ce soir et si d'habitude j'aurai dit non sans réfléchir, cette fois j'hésite. Peut-être que quitter pendant quelques heures cette maison remplie de nos souvenirs me fera du bien? Peut-être que j'ai besoin de voir du monde? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Avant, Louis m'aurait poussé à sortir et à m'amuser mais il n'est plus là et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement perdu sans lui. Même les choses simples de la vie me paraissent compliquées. Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité puis je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'accepter sa proposition, même si au fond de moi je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. En fait, depuis qu'il m'a quitté je n'ai plus envie de rien mais aujourd'hui, je sens que j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit alors peut-être que sortir avec Mitch me fera du bien . Je ne tarde pas à recevoir une réponse de sa part. Il semble aussi surpris que l'excité à l'idée que je vienne et ça m'amuse. Mitch est vraiment un super ami. 

C'est une bonne heure plus tard sur mon ami débarque chez moi alors que je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Il me trouve dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, volets fermés, vêtu d'un vieux jogging trop petit pour moi appartenant à Louis, il soupire et se dirige directement vers la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il me lance ensuite un regard noir, me pointe la salle de bain du doigt et me dit, un air qui se veut autoritaire.

_\- Vas prendre une douche pendant que je te cherche quelque chose de potable à mettre ... et surtout, quelque chose qui n'est pas 10 fois trop petit pour toi._

Si tout à l'heure je pensais que sortir pouvait me faire du bien, maintenant j'ai changé d'avis. Je n'ai plus envie de sortir et je suis fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de quitter mon lit. Voyant que je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, Mitch me fusille du regard ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et moi lève en soupirant. Mon meilleur ami voit ma dégaine et soupire en secouant la tête. _Je sais, je fais pitié_ . Je baisse honteusement la tête puis me dirige vers la salle de bain non sans traînant les pieds. 

Une fois que je suis prêt, vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise blanche Mitch me dit qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je récupère donc mes affaires puis sors de la maison non sans un pincement au coeur. _Cette fois je suis seul, la main de Louis n'est pas accroché à la mienne._ Je secoue la tête pour moi sortir Louis de la tête puis suis mon meilleur ami jusqu'à sa voiture et nous partons tous les deux en direction du centre ville. Nous arrivons vite devant le bar-snack qui se trouve à côté d'une boite de nuit. Voyant la grimace que je fais lorsque j'aperçois la boite, Mitch lève les yeux au ciel et me dit en secouant la tête.

_\- Ne fait pas cette tête Hazz. On va manger un bout au snack et attendre sagement que la boite de nuit ouvre et ensuite, on va s'éclater toute la nuit c'est clair? Interdiction que tu broies encore du noir comme ces 3 derniers mois, y'en a marre._

Je soupire et ne répond rien alors il reprend en posant une main sur mon épaule: 

_\- Eh! Ça suffit mon pote, il faut que tu te reprennes maintenant. Ça fait trois mois que tu déprimes dans ta chambre, trois mois que tu ne sors plus de chez toi, trois mois que tu n'es plus le Harry que je connais depuis toujours. Arrêtez! Louis est parti et c'est douloureux pour toi, je sais mais maintenant ça suffit. Tu dois l'oublier et si tu ne veux vraiment pas l'oublier et bien fais quelque chose pour arrangeur les choses et arrêtes de te morfondre en restant enfermé chez toi. Tu l'aimes ton Louis? Alors bouge tes fesses et fait quelque chose pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Oui je l'aime. _Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime Mitch mais je ne suis plus assez bien pour lui. Il est parti, il m'a quitté parce que je n'ai pas su le rendre heureux. Je l'ai délaissé, je l'ai fait pleurer, je l'ai rendu triste et ce n'est pas ce que fait un petit ami en temps normal. Je n'ai pas été un bon petit ami et je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'être un jour_. Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux mais encore une fois je ne pleure pas. A la place, je relève les yeux et hoche la tête en faisant comprendre à Mitch que j'ai compris. Il semble comprendre que je ne suis pas capable de lui répondre pour l'instant alors il me tapote une dernière fois l'épaule avant de prendre la direction du bar-snack. Je le suis sans broncher alors que cette boule que j'ai au fond de la gorge m'empêche de respirer correctement.

Notre petit début de soirée au bar-snack était vraiment sympa. Mitch et moi avons beaucoup parlé et contre toute attente il a réussi à changer les idées. Cela fait maintenant une heure que nous sommes arrivés en boite et je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu. Je suis assis au bar, en train de boire un cocktail alors que Mitch m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller danser avec une fille qu'il produit mignonne. Il m'a proposé de venir danser aussi mais j'ai refusé. Je n'ai franchement pas le coeur à ça et puis, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise lorsque je suis entouré de trop de monde. Je préfère rester dans mon coin et observer les gens qui se trouvent autour de moi. 

3 heures que nous sommes en boite de nuit et je m'ennuie à mourir. Regarder les gens danser, c'est chiant. J'en suis à mon 4ème cocktail et je suis tellement épuisé que je sens peu à peu l'alcool monter en moi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Mitch est toujours en train de draguer cette fille sur la piste de danse alors je me lève et décide de le rejoindre pour le prévenir. Je me faufile tant bien que mal entre les gens, certains en profitant pour moi toucher au passage et ça me rencontre mal à l'aise. Après presque 10 minutes de galère à essayer de me trouver un passage dans la foule, j'arrive enfin derrière Mitch. Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule mais il ne réagit pas. Agacé, je lui tire le bras et cette fois il se tourne vers moi un air énervé sur le visage. Quandil voit que c'est moi, il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras en hurlant. 

_\- HARRY, TU T'ES ENFIN DÉCIDÉ À VENIR DANSER AVEC NOUS._

Je secoue la tête et moi balance d'un pied à l'autre, légèrement mal à l'aise avant de lui répondre: 

_\- En fait non, je viens seulement te dire que je rentre à la maison._

Mitch ne semble pas ravis de ma réponse m'attire à lui pour moi serrer dans ses bras avant de me dire. 

_\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant Hazz, la soirée ne fait que commencer. S'te plait reste un peu. Lâche toi, amuse toi, profite._

Je soupire en baissant la tête. Peut-être que je pourrais rester encore un peu? Juste un peu, pour Mitch. Après tout, il m'a traîner ici pour que je m'amuse et jusqu'à présent, je ne suis resté qu'assis. Lorsque je relève les yeux vers mon meilleur ami, je le vois en train de me faire les yeux doux et je craque. Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel et Mitch hurle, heureux d'avoir réussi son coup. _P'tit con_ . 

Alors que je suis en train de danser avec Mitch en riant, je sens deux grandes mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me fige quelques secondes mais mon meilleur ami me sourit puis me montre ses pouces comme pour moi dire de profiter. Je prends donc une grande inspiration avant de me retourner pour faire face à la personne. _Après tout, danser n'engage à rien._ Devant moi se trouve un homme, assez grand, plutôt musclé et vraiment très charmant je dois le reconnaître. D'après ce que je peux voir, ses yeux sont bleus. _Mais pas un bleu aussi joli que ceux de Louis._ Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée mais je secoue vite la tête pour moi remettre les idées en place et recommencer à danser face à lui. Il place à nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches et se rapproche de moi en souriant. Le sourire que je lui rend est croustillant mais cela ne semble pas le déranger affiché continue de se déhancher près de moi. J'essaie de me séjourner et d'entrer dans son jeu en posant mes bras sur ses épaules mais cela m'est vraiment difficile. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise et je n'ai qu'une seule envie: fuir d'ici mais, je décide de rester et de suivre les conseils de mon ami en essayant de m'amuser. 

_1 chanson,_

_2 chansons,_

_3 chansons,_

**Et tout dérape.**

Une danse assez sensuelle raisonne dans la pièce et je sens mon coeur rater un battement. _Merde_. Le garçon dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom s'approche un peu plus de moi en faisant en sorte que nos corps se touchent. Ses bras se placent dans mon dos, sa tête se cale dans mon cou et son bassin vient doucement effleurer le mien. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je sens la panique monter doucement en moi. Très vite, le doux visage de Louis apparaît devant mes yeux et j'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de le tromper. Je ferme fortement les yeux, écoeuré de moi même et de mon comportement mais ne bouge pas. Seulement, je sens le début d'érection de ce gars se frotter contre ma cuisse et c'en est trop. Je me recule brusquement en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. _Non._ Je ne peux pas, non. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas à lui, pas à _mon_ Louis. Le garçon insiste et essaie de se coller à nouveau contre moi mais je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. _Je ne peux pas… .je ne peux pas_ . Lorsque je tourne la tête pour chercher mon ami du regard, je le trouve en train d'embrasser la fille de tout à l'heure. Paniqué et au bord des larmes, je décide de faire la seule a choisi je sais faire depuis toujours: je fuis. Je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de ce garçon, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Une fois que je suis dans les couloirs, je cours jusqu'à la sortie de la boîte puis me laisse tomber contre le mur de l'entrée, la tête entre les mains. Mon coeur tambourin dans ma poitrine, ma respiration est bruyante et saccadé alors que mes yeux me brûlent à cause de mes larmes qui refusent de couler. 

Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Un putain de crétin incapable de passer à autre chose, un putain d'idiot fou amoureux du garçon qui l'a quitté. _Je l'aime_ . Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour le laisser partir. Mitch à raison, je dois faire quelque chose pour tenter de le retrouver. 

  
  


***

Il est 10 heure du matin et je suis toujours allongé dans mon lit, confortablement enroulé dans ma couette. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi 2 heures à tout casser alors que j'ai fait une nuit complète. Depuis que j'ai les yeux ouverts, je n'arrête pas de penser à la soirée d'hier. Pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rentré chez moi. Je me revois marcher en titubant, épuisé et au bord du gouffre, les yeux rouges et le coeur lourd mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être rentré à la maison. Je n'avais pourtant pas bu mais l'alcool ajouté à la tristesse que je ressentais au fond de moi n'a pas fait bon mélange. La soirée de la veille n'arrête pas de jouer encore et encore dans ma tête. _J'ai honte._ J'ai honte et je me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte tellement que j'ai envie de vomir ... ou peut-être que c'est les effets secondaires de l'alcool, je ne sais pas. Mais si il y a une chose que je sais et dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de danser avec cet inconnu, pas alors que mon coeur ne bat que pour Louis. C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur et je m'en veux. J'ai l'horrible impression de l'avoir involontairement trompé et ça me marie parce que je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareil. Louis est le seul homme que j'aime et je ne pourrais jamais aller voir ailleurs alors que mon coeur ne bat que pour lui et que mon corps ne réclame que le sien.

Les mots de Mitch résonnent sans cesse dans ma tête depuis que je suis réveillé. _«Tu l'aimes ton Louis? Alors bouge tes fesses et fait quelque chose pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »_ Plus je pense à ce qu'il m'a dit et plus je commence à penser qu'il à raison. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout et essayer de le retrouver. Je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui alors ouais, je dois faire quelque chose. Il est temps que j'arrête de moi morfondre et que j'agisse. Je veux le retrouver, j'ai _besoin_ de lui. 

D'un pas décidé, je me lève de mon lit en faisant valser la couette. Il est temps que je me bouge et que j'arrête de rester dans ce foutu lit. Je me dirige dans le salon, allume mon ordi puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer une grande tasse de thé. Une fois que c'est fait, je la pose sur la table basse du salon et me laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. J'attrape mon ordi, ouvre spotify et rencontre directement la playlist **_Nous_** en route. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque la première chanson commence et mon coeur se met à battre un peu plus fort. 

Le regard dans le vague, je commence à chercher un moyen de contacter Louis. Est-ce que je devrais l'appeler? Ou bien lui envoyer un message? Je ne sais même pas s'il me répondrait de toute façon. Je devrais peut-être directement aller le voir? Non ... non je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne rejette, mon coeur ne le supporterait pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu. Peut-être que je devrais demander conseil à Mitch? Non..ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée sachant que j'ai ignoré ses 15 sms de la veille. Désespéré, j'attrape mon ordinateur et bande _Comment recontacter un ex_ dans le moteur de recherche. Très vite l'appel et le sms apparaissent dans les suggestions. On me conseille aussi d'aller le voir ou de lui faire passer un message par le biaie d'un proche mais je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux quelque chose de plus original. Je continue de chercher, désespérément puis je finis par voir que quelqu'un propose d'écrire une lettre. Je réfléchi à l'idée et je me dis que ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Une lettre c'est peu commun, surtout de nos jours et je pense que Louis pourrait apprécier le geste. 

Je me lève pour aller chercher un bloc de feuilles dans le meuble du salon ainsi qu'un stylo bleu puis me réinstalle confortablement sur le canapé et réfléchi à ce que je pourrais lui dire. 

_Cher Louis,_

Non ... non je ne peux définitivement pas lui écrire ça. Ce n'est pas assez personnel. Je roule ma feuille en boule et la jette sur le sol avant d'en attraper une autre. Je ferme ensuite les yeux ton en essayant de me concentrer et c'est à ce moment là que _cette_ chanson commence.

  
  


**_Les garçons ne pleurent pas._ **

  
  


Mon coeur se serre alors que les premières paroles se font entender dans la pièce. 

  
  


**Je dirais que je suis désolé**

**Si je pensais que ça changerait d'avis**

**Mais je sais que cette fois,**

**J'en ai trop dit**

**J'ai été trop méchant…**

  
  


Louis critiquait toujours cette chanson mais le truc c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'empêcher de la chanter mentionné passait et ça m'amusait beaucoup. Je fermes les yeux, quelques secondes et moi souviens de ses mots, la première fois qu'il l'a écouté. _«_ _C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est quoi cette chanson sérieuse? Les garçons ont le droit de pleurer, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est réservé aux filles_ . », _«_ _Et puis, si ce gars a vraiment perdu l'amour de sa vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait pas tout pour la retrouver au lieu de pleurer sur son sort? Si je venais à te perdre, je ferais tout pour te retrouver Hazz, j'te le promets_ . » Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. _Tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver Louis_ … Tu n'as pas essayé, même pas une fois. Mais moi je vais le faire, moi je vais tout faire pour te retrouver, j'te le promets. 

  
  


**J'ai essayé d'en rire,**

**Couvrez tout de mensonges** . 

**J'ai essayé d'en rire,**

**Cacher les larmes dans mes yeux.**

**Parce que les garçons ne pleurent pas.** ****

**Les garçons ne pleurent pas**

  
  


Les mots me viennent alors que les paroles résonne dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Les yeux embués de larmes, je me met à écrire, comme guidé par la chanson. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Mon tendre amour,_

  
  


_S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux lire entièrement cette lettre avant de la jeter à la poubelle? Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie de le faire, pas après ce que je t'ai fait mais s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, pour nous..je t'en supplie._

_J'ai été con. J'ai été le pire des cons même et tu dois sûrement me détester à cette heure-ci et je ne peux que te donner raison. Ouais, t'as raison de me détester parce que j'ai été le pire connard de la terre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre après ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers mois parce que tu dois être bien plus heureux sans moi. Je me déteste, je me déteste tout autant que tu dois me détester. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'agir comme ça. J'ai juste voulu bosser plus pour, tu sais, l_ _eur prouver que je pouvais y arriver._

_Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais voulu être avocat mais je l'ai fait pour rendre fiers mes parents et si au début je me plaisais plutôt bien dans ce cabinet d'avocat, aujourd'hui, je m'y sens plus mal que jamais. Mon patron n'est qu'un vieux con aigri et mes clients sont tous aussi insupportables les uns que les autres ... enfin tu dois t'en foutre complètement de tout ça. Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour moi plaindre, non, mais pour m'excuser. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été le pire petit ami du monde._

_Pardon de t'avoir laissé de côté, pardon de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal, pardon de ne pas t'avoir prouvé que je t'aimais ... que je t'aime et que tu es le seul homme qui compte pour moi. Pardon de ne pas avoir su te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites. Ton départ m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Te perdre m'a fait réaliser ô combien je t'aime et à quel point je n'ai besoin que de tes bras pour être heureux. Tu me manques Louis, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Il n'y a pas une minute sans que je ne pense pas à toi. Je me demande comment tu vas, si tu es heureux, si tu prends soin de toi, si tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je veux que tu sois heureux Lou, avec ou sans moi même si je préférerais que tu le sois avec moi._

_Je sais que j'ai été horrible de t'avoir délaissé pendant trois mois et je sais que je ne suis pas digne d'être ton petit ami mais, j'aimerai que tu reviennes à la maison. Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à moi pardonner cette horrible erreur mais j'aimerai que tu me laisses une seconde chance. Une chance de me rattraper et me faire pardonner. Je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver, je suis même prêt à quitter ce foutu boulot. Je sais que tu auras sûrement besoin de temps mais s'il te plaît, tu peux y réfléchir? Je t'aime. Je t'aime Louis et j'aimerai que notre histoire ne s'arrête pas là. J'aimerai que l'on se donne une seconde chance parce que pour moi tu es l'homme de ma vie et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi._

_Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant et je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Sache que si tu accepte de me revoir, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes mais si tu n'es pas prêt à moi pardonner, je comprendrais ... après tout, j'ai été bien trop horrible avec toi pour que tu me donne une nouvelle chance._

_S'il te plaît, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours ... même quand j'ai été le pire connard de la terre je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ._

_Je te laisse avec un morceau de cette chanson que tu détestes tant mais que tu adores chanter quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas._

  
  


**_Je m'effondrerais à tes pieds_ **

**_Et demande pardon,_ **

**_Plaidez avec vous_ ** _._

**_Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard_ **

**_Et maintenant il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ton Hazza._

  
  


Lorsque je relève les yeux de ma feuille, une seule et unique larme coule le long de ma joue et atterri sur le papier qui se tache à son contact. Je ris d'un rire sans joie en pensant que Louis avait raison: les garçons ont le droit de pleurer. 

  
  


**Maintenant je ferais presque tout,**

**Pour te ramener à mes côtés.**

  
  


La fin de la chanson approche alors que je plie ma lettre pour la glisser dans une enveloppe où j'ai pris soin d'écrire son prénom _._ Je me lève, mets mes paniers, sors de la maison puis me dirige en direction du bar où Louis travail. Si je me souviens bien, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et cela tombe bien, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là. J'arrive bien vite au bar, j'entre et trouve un de ses collègues derrière le comptoir. Je m'approche timidement de lui, lui tend l'enveloppe et lui demande s'il peut la donner à Louis la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et acquiesce alors je le remercie en souriant avant de quitter l'établissement, les jambes tremblantes, le coeur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique. 

  
  
  


Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une réponse, 

Une réponse qui ne viendra peut-être _jamais_ .


	2. Louis

3 mois. Cela fait trois moi que je l’ai quitté. 3 mois que j’ai eu le courage de faire mes valises et de claquer la porte sans me retourner. 3 mois que je vis chez Liam, mon meilleur ami d’enfance. Ça a été la chose la plus difficile du monde. Le quitter, le laisser seul alors qu’il était en larmes, ça m’a complètement brisé le coeur, mais je devais le faire. Je devais partir parce que je ne pouvais plus continuer de vivre cette vie là. Je ne supportais plus d’être complètement transparent aux yeux de l’homme que j’aimais...que j’aime. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec lui en ayant l’impression d’être qu’un putain de colocataire alors que j’avais envie de l’embrasser, de le câliner et de lui faire l’amour chaque seconde de ma vie. C’était plus possible. Je l'aimais tellement que c’était en train de m’anéantir. Alors oui, ça a été une décision difficile à prendre et j’en souffre encore, mais c’est sûrement mieux comme ça. 

Aujourd’hui, j’essaie d’aller bien, j’essaie de l’oublier parce que après tout, lui a sûrement dû m’oublier mais pourtant, je n’y arrive pas. J’essaie. Je sors avec mes amis, je vais au resto avec eux et aussi en boite ou dans des bars, je vais au boulot tous les jours, je sors me balader pour m’aérer l’esprit, j’ai même repris le sport pour essayer de me changer les idées mais ce n’est pas la peine de me voiler la face : je n’arrive pas a l’oublier _. Il me manque _ . 

Mes potes de soirées me disent de l’oublier, ils me répètent sans cesse que de toute façon je suis trop bien pour lui parce que Harry ne me méritait pas. Je pense qu’ils ont tort. Harry et moi étions heureux, vraiment heureux et s’il n’avait pas merdé comme il l’a fait, aujourd’hui nous serions toujours ensemble. Seul Liam me comprend et est vraiment là pour moi. Mais ça ne me surprend pas, mes autres potes n’ont jamais vraiment appréciés Harry. En fait, ils n’ont jamais vraiment essayé de l’apprécier. Ils le trouvaient trop sérieux, ils disaient sans cesses qu’ils ne savaient pas pourquoi j’étais attiré par lui parce que j’étais son opposé. Tout ça parce que que Harry n’aimait pas trop les soirées alcoolisés et qu’il préférait passer la soirée a la maison, avec moi, dans un plaid à me câliner tout en regardant la télé. Mes potes m’ont toujours dit qu’il m’avait éloigné d’eux et je pense que c’est pour ça qu’ils ne l’ont jamais appréciés mais ils avaient tort. C’est moi qui ai pris la décision d’aller moins en soirée pour rester avec Harry. Il ne m’a jamais demandé d’arrêter les soirées. Jamais. Au contraire, il me poussait souvent à sortir parce qu’il avait peur que je perde mes amis et parce qu’il avait peur que je m’ennuie avec lui. Plutôt comique quand on sait que j’ai fini par m’ennuyer en vivant à ses côtés par manque d’attention de sa part. 

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Aujourd’hui j’ai ressenti le besoin de m’aérer l’esprit c’est pour cette raison que je me trouve en ville, installé sur la terrasse d’un café avec mes potes. Calvin, Oli, Stan et Josh sont des potes que je me suis fait il y a des années de ça. A l’époque je ne sortais pas encore avec Harry. Le courant est tout de suite bien passé entre nous parce que nous avions envie de la même chose : faire la fête. C’est avec eux que je sors lorsque j’ai envie de faire la fête et me déchirer la tête jusqu’au bout de la nuit. C’est mes potes de beuveries. Liam et eux ne se sont jamais vraiment bien entendu, Liam les a toujours trouvé trop fêtard et irresponsable et c’est vrai dans ce sens mais je ne peux leur reprocher parce que moi aussi il m’arrive de sortir parce que j’ai envie de me retourner la tête en soirée. 

Il est 17 heure et nous prenons une bière pour se détendre de notre journée. Liam est là lui aussi. Il a fait l’effort de venir, pour moi malgré qu’il n’apprécie pas les gars. Alors que Oli me raconte la soirée d’enfer que j’ai loupé le week-end dernier, Calvin qui se trouve en face de moi se tend et fixe quelque chose du regard. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris mais décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Oli continue de me raconter cette fameuse soirée alors que je ris, amusé par sa façon de raconter les choses. Il me parle des jolies filles que j’ai loupé, des bières à volonté offertes par le patron, de la musique qui était apparement dingue parce qu’un dj était présent. Bref pour lui c’était la soirée de l’année et la façon dont il me raconte tout ça m’amuse énormément. Même Liam qui se trouve à côté de moi semble amusé par l’air excité d’Oli. 

Quelques minutes plus tard je jette un nouveau coup d’oeil à Cal et cette fois je remarque clairement qu’il fusille quelqu’un du regard. Étonné, je tourne la tête dans la direction qu’il fixe depuis tout à l’heure et lorsque je reconnais Harry, mon coeur se met à battre à toute vitesse. Celui-ci est de dos mais je sais que c’est lui. Il s’en va d’un pas rapide, tête baissé et je comprends qu’il a sûrement croisé le regard de Calvin. Oli continue de parler mais je ne l’écoute plus. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Je suis énervé. Pour quelle raison il s’est permis de fusiller Harry du regard? Cette histoire entre Harry et moi ne concerne que nous et Cal n’a pas à s’en mêler putain. N’étant pas capable de me la fermer lorsque quelque chose me déplait, je coupe Oli et fusille Calvin du regard. 

_ \- Pourquoi tu l’as regardé de cette façon Cal?  _

Je dis brusquement alors que mon corps se crispe de colère. Liam qui sent tout de suite que je suis énervé pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande.

_ \- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe lou? _

_ \- Calvin était en train de fusiller Harry du regard alors je lui demande de quel droit il se permet de le regarder de cette façon.  _

Je réponds sans lâcher Cal du regard. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et ça m’énerve encore plus. 

_ \- Ça va louis, ce n’est qu’Harry. C’est un connard qui t’a fait du mal. Vous êtes plus ensemble alors pourquoi tu t’énerves? _

_ \- Je m'énerve si j’veux Cal. C’est pas parce que Harry et moi ne sommes plus ensemble que tu peux te permettre de mal le regarder ou parler mal de lui.  _

Cal s’apprête à prendre à nouveau la parole, sûrement pour dire une connerie de plus mais je secoue la tête et le coupe. 

_ \- Non. Que les choses soient clair : je ne suis plus avec Harry mais il reste une personne importante pour moi. Malgré le mal qu’il m’a fait, Harry n’est en rien un connard et ce n’est pas parce que tu ne l’as jamais apprécié que tu peux te permettre ce genre de propos.  _

Je regarde mes potes et je vois qu’à part Liam, les autres s’en fiche complètement de ce que je viens de dire. Je soupire en secouant la tête, énervé mais aussi déçu puis me lève en récupérant mon téléphone et on jetant l’argent pour ma bière sur la table. 

_ \- Tu vas où Louis?  _

Demande Oli en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ \- Je me casse. J’sais même pas pourquoi je m’acharne à essayer de défendre Harry devant vous alors que vous ne l’avez jamais apprécié.  _

_ \- C’est bon Louis. Arrête de faire ta diva. J’vois pas pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant que ça qu’on l’apprécie ou non ce gars. T’es même plus avec lui.  _

Dit Calvin en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. 

_ \- J’aime juste pas les cons qui jugent une personne sans la connaître et là Cal t’es en train d’en devenir un… ou peut-être que tu l’as toujours été en fait _

Je dis en haussant les épaules avant de quitter la table sans un mot de plus. 

Liam ne tarde pas à me rejoindre en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Il sait à quel point cette situation me fait du mal. Il sait que je n’arrive pas à oublier Harry malgré le mal qu’il m’a fait. Et surtout, il sait qu’apercevoir Harry m’a fait quelque chose alors il est là, comme il l’a toujours été. 

Nous sommes de retour chez nous depuis 10 minutes maintenant et je suis toujours assis sur le canapé, ma tête entre les mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’arrive. Enfin,si, je suis énervé mais pas seulement. Je suis déçu aussi. Déçu de mes sois disant amis mais aussi déçu de moi. Parce que malgré les bons moments que j’ai passé avec eux, malgré les innombrables soirées que j’ai passé a leur côtés, malgré les fou rire que nous avons eu ensemble, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu’ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ou peut-être que je n’ai jamais voulu le voir? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j’en ai eu la preuve aujourd’hui. Non, en fait je crois que j’en ai eu la preuve lorsque j’ai quitté Harry parce que depuis ce jours ils me poussent à l’oublier, à aller voir ailleurs et juste à m’en foutre de lui alors que ce n’est absolument pas ce que je veux mais ça, ils ne l’ont jamais compris. En fait, il n’y en a même pas un qui m’a une fois demandé comment j’allais par rapport à ça. Pas un seul et c’est ça qui me fait mal en fait. Je pensais qu’on était amis mais visiblement je me suis trompé parce que c’est pas ça l’amitié. 

Liam qui était parti dans la cuisine revient avec deux canettes de bière et un paquet de chips barbecue, mes préférés. Il pose le tout sur la table du salon puis se laisse tomber à mes côtés. 

_ \- Parle moi, Lou _

Il me dit au bout de quelques minutes en voyant que je ne prononce toujours pas un mot. Je soupire et relève mon regard rempli de larmes vers lui. 

_ \- Je viens de mettre en quelques sorte fin à une amitié de plusieurs années Liam, je ne sais pas comment me sentir …  _

_ \- Lou… _

Soupire Liam avant de m’attirer dans ses bras. 

_ \- Ces gars là sont des potes de soirées, des potes qu’on appelle quand on a envie de faire la fête mais pas plus. Ils ne se sont jamais comportés comme de vrais amis avec toi.. et tu le sais. Ils n’ont jamais été là pour toi, ils t’ont toujours poussés à quitter Harry et ils ont toujours fait des réflexions sur lui même lorsque vous étiez encore ensemble. Ils n’ont jamais apprécié le fait que tu sois en couple et heureux parce que tu étais tout simplement moins disponible pour eux. Ces gars là sont peut-être sympa, cool et tu passais peut-être de bons moment avec eux mais lou, ils ne sont pas de bons amis, pas pour toi en tout cas.  _

Liam caresse doucement mon dos alors que je me mets silencieusement à pleurer, la tête cachée dans son cou. Il reprend plus doucement cette fois en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_ \- Après ta rupture tu avais besoin d’être consolé, rassuré et juste réconforté Lou et ils n’ont rien fait de tout ça. À la place, ils t’ont poussés a sortir, a faire la fête et n’ont sans cesse répété que tu devais l’oublier. Mais ils n’ont pas pensé à toi ni à ce que tu voulais vraiment. Ils ont pensés qu'à eux et leurs putain de soirées parce que, qui dit louis célibataire, dit plus de soirées et ça, ils le savaient très bien. Et si je me permets de te dire tout ça, c’est parce que je sais que tu l’as compris. _

Je hoche la tête contre son cou en reniflant. Il a raison, je le sais. Je l’ai compris tout à l’heure, quand j’ai vu à quel point Calvin se fichait de ce que je pouvais penser. 

_ \- Je suis désolé que tu sois déçu et triste à cause d’eux Lou, tu mérites mieux _

Je souris puis relève les yeux vers mon meilleur ami en disant. 

_ \- je t’ai toi, j’ai besoin de personne d’autre.  _

Liam me sourit touché, puis vient doucement embrasser mon front. 

\- P _ arlons de Harry maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire lou?  _

Me demande Liam sans cesser de me caresser le dos. Je soupire en laissant à nouveau tomber ma tête contre son cou. 

_ \- Je sais pas.. rien  _

Liam me met une petite tape sur l’épaule, me faisant râler et me dit. 

_ \- Tu ne peux pas rien faire Lou. Tu es malheureux depuis trois mois, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. Il te manque, c’est un fait. Et je sais aussi que ça t’a fait quelque chose de le voir tout à l’heure. Je ne suis pas idiot.  _

Je soupire une nouvelle fois puis me redresse pour l’installer face à lui, en tailleur. 

_ \- Tu as raison. Il me manque. Et l’apercevoir tout à l’heure ça m’a fait mal parce que je suis incapable de l’oublier, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire Liam. Je l’aime toujours et putain j’ai juste envie de retrouver ses bras mais… _

Je me passe un main dans les cheveux, épuisé par tout ça mais surtout plus mal que jamais. 

_ \- Mais j’ai peur. J’ai peur qu’il me fasse souffrir à nouveau, peur parce que je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, peur parce que je ne sais même pas s’il veut encore de moi… j’ai peur parce que Harry me manque et que je me rends compte que je suis incapable de vivre sans lui. C’est terrifiant Liam.  _

Liam me fait un petit sourire puis dépose un main sur mon genou 

_ \- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir à la situation, à tes sentiments, tes envies et tout le reste. Penses-y mais sache une chose : je suis sûr qu’Harry a eu aussi mal que toi lorsqu’il t’a vu tout à l’heure.  _

_ \- Tu penses? _

Je demande, le coeur serré, espérant secrètement lui manquer autant qu’il me manque. 

_ \- Harry a agi comme un con pendant plusieurs mois, mais il a aussi été complètement amoureux de toi pendant des années avant ça. Harry a toujours été accro à toi louis et oui, il a merdé et je trouve qu’il a été stupide sur ce coup et encore aujourd’hui je ne le comprends pas. Je ne prends absolument pas sa défense, lou. Tu sais d’ailleurs que je ne me suis pas gêné de lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement par message lorsque tu as débarqué chez moi ce soir là, mais malgré tout, je sais aussi que Harry a toujours été éperdument amoureux de toi et ça, peut importe le comportement qu’il a pu avoir envers toi.  _

Je souris sans dire un mot, bien trop chamboulé par ce qu’il vient de me dire puis le serre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras en le remerciant. Liam est mon ami depuis toujours, et je me sens extrêmement chanceux de l’avoir à mes côtés encore aujourd’hui. 

  
  


*******

  
  


On est lundi, il est 9 heure et je viens tout juste d’arriver devant le bar où je travaille. Je commence qu’à 10 heure aujourd’hui mais j’aime bien arriver en avance pour prendre un café avec mes collègues. C’est une petite habitude que j’ai depuis que je bosse ici et je trouve ça agréable. Ça me permet de discuter et d’apprendre à connaître mes collègues et également avec certains clients habitués. Ça me met de bon humeur avant de travailler. 

J’entre, puis file directement dans les vestiaires pour y déposer mes affaires. Alors que je m’apprête à sortir pour aller me servir un café, Tony, un collègue qui bosse ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi me tend une enveloppe en souriant. Je fronce les sourcils surpris, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c’est. Mais lorsque je baisse les yeux et découvre mon prénom, je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture. C’est la sienne, c’est celle de Harry, je pourrai la reconnaître entre mille. Alors que mon coeur se met à tambouriner à toute vitesse, Tony pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit. 

_ \- Harry est venu hier matin et il m’a demandé de te donner cette lettre.  _

_ \- Comment il était?  _

Je demande sans même me poser la question. Je veux savoir comment il va. Non, j’ai  _ besoin _ de savoir comment il va. Besoin de savoir qu’il va bien. 

_ \- Il paraissait fatigué, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis des lustres mais à par ça, ça avait l’air d’aller enfin je pense… je ne le connais pas vraiment.  _

_ \- Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé? ou est-ce qu’il a bu quelque chose?  _

J’insiste pour essayer d’en savoir plus. 

_ \- Non, il m’a seulement donné la lettre en me demandant de te la remettre, il m’a remercié et il est parti. il n’avait pas l’air vraiment à l’aise d’être ici en fait.  _

Je soupire en grimaçant. Pas étonnant qu’il ne soit pas à l’aise, il avait sûrement peur de me croiser ou pire, peur de croiser Calvin ou les autres. Parce que les gars avaient l’habitude de passer voir un verre le dimanche matin quand je bossais, Harry le savait. 

Je remercie Tony puis celui-ci quitte la pièce en me souriant, me laissant seul avec cette lettre entre les mains. Complètement perdu, je me laisse tomber sur le sol en soupirant, tout en serrant la lettre contre mon coeur. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire? L’ouvrir? Ne pas l’ouvrir? Attendre ce soir pour la lire tranquillement lorsque je serais chez moi? Ou bien ne pas la lire du tout et.. la brûler?  _ Non...non je ne peux pas faire ça. _ Je ne peux pas brûler cette lettre. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il me dit quitte à en souffrir s’il me dit des trucs blessants. Je lève les yeux a cette pensée. Je ne suis qu’un idiot. Malgré le mal qu’il m’a fait, je sais que Harry est le garçon le plus doux de cette foutue terre alors jamais il ne m'écrivait une lettre dans le but de me blesser. Je raconte n’importe quoi. 

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide d’ouvrir l’enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre. Les mains tremblantes et le coeur serré, je pose l’enveloppe sur le sol puis déplie la feuille qu’il a soigneusement pliée. Lorsque je lis les premiers mots, une larme coule le long de ma joue alors que je sens mon coeur se déchirer dans ma poitrine.  _ Mon tendre Amour _ . Il m’a toujours appelé comme ça et il sait ô combien j’aime lorsqu’il m’appelle par ce petit nom. 

Je commence à lire le coeur lourd, et au fur à mesure de ma lecture, les larmes inondent mes joues. Harry m’aime. Il le dit lui-même dans sa lettre. “ _ S’il te plaît, n’oublie jamais que je t’aime et que je t’ai toujours aimé, toujours...même quand j’ai été le pire connard de la terre je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer.”  _ Il m’aime encore malgré tout. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis perdu. Je ne pensais pas qu’Harry faisait tout ça pour rendre fier ses parents. Je ne pensais pas qu’il essayait d’être le fils parfait à leur yeux, il ne m’en a jamais parlé. Il m’a toujours dit qu’il s’en fichait de ce que ses parents pouvaient bien penser de lui mais c’était faux. Harry s’est juste voilé la face et en essayant de toujours faire mieux pour les rendre fier, il a gâché sa vie. Ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal de me dire qu’il a tout sacrifié pour ses parents qui au final s’en fichent complètement de lui. Ça me rend triste. Harry mérite mieux. il mérite d’être heureux et comblé dans le mériter qu’il fait. Il n’aurait jamais dû choisir une carrière d’avocat parce que tout ça ne le passionne pas. Il m’a toujours dit que même si ce n’était pas le métier de ses rêves, en fait ce n’était pas si mal comme job mais maintenant je sais qu’il me disait ça parce qu’il se voilait une nouvelle fois la face. Il ne voulait pas admettre la vérité. Mais, aujourd’hui, il semble avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. 

Mais, Harry se trompe sur une chose. Dans cette lettre il dit que je le déteste, mais il a tort. Il ne sait pas à quel point il se trompe. Je ne le déteste pas. Malgré tout le mal qu’il m’a fait, je suis incapable de le détester. Je ne peux pas. C’est plus fort que moi : Je l’aime. Je l’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. Je l’aime comme il n’est pas possible d’aimer. Je l’aime plus que ma propre vie. Il est mon souffle, ma vie, mon tout et aujourd’hui, c’est difficile sans lui. J’essaie de m'accrocher, j’essaie de rester fort et de l’oublier mais à cet instant, alors que j’ai cette lettre entre les mains, je n’ai qu’une envie : courir jusqu’à chez lui pour l’embrasser comme je ne l’ai jamais embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas. 

_ Non, Je ne peux pas faire ça.  _

Alors que mes yeux se pose sur le petit texte qu’il a écrit au feutre noir en bas de page, mon coeur se serre une nouvelle fois. C’est la chanson qu’Harry adore et que je fais semblant de détester alors que je la chante quand je pense qu’Harry ne me voit pas.  **Boys don’t cry** . J’ai toujours dit à Harry que cette chanson était ridicule parce que les garçon ne devaient pas s’interdir de pleurer et je le pense toujours. Nous avons tous le droit de pleurer parce que nous avons tous le droit d’avoir mal. 

Quand je replis la lettre en fermant les yeux, je ne peux m’empêcher de murmurer la suite de la chanson alors que mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine 

  
  


**Now I would do most anything,**

**To get you back by my side.**

  
  


Le coeur lourd et les yeux remplie de larmes, je me relève difficilement et range la lettre dans mon sac à dos avec le reste de mes affaires. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de cette lettre mais je ne peux pas y penser maintenant parce que je dois aller bosser. Il est 10 heure 10, j’ai déjà du retard.. Je ne sais pas si je vais lui répondre ou prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller le voir. Je ne sais pas si je vais laisser tomber et juste attendre un autre signe de sa part… je ne sais pas du tout. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de sa part. Je ne pensais pas qu’il allait faire le premier pas et surtout je ne pensais pas qu’il m’aimait encore. Je lui ai fait du mal en le quittant, je le sais, je l’ai vu dans ses yeux ce soir là. J’ai vu toute la peine et la douleur dans son regard et ça m’a brisé. Mais je n’avais pas d’autre solution, je ne pouvais plus vivre de cette façon mais je dois avouer qu’après cette lettre, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus si le quitter était la meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas si j’ai pris la bonne décision ce soir là. La seule chose que je sais aujourd’hui, c’est qu’il me manque. Il me manque terriblement comme jamais personne ne m’avait manqué auparavant. 

Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si c’est assez pour envisager quelque chose à nouveau avec lui. 

  
  
  


*******

  
  


Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours que je simule une grippe et que je ne suis pas aller bosser. Deux jours que j’ignore chaque message que je reçois en faisant croire que je me dors. Alors qu’en vérité, cela fait deux jours que je lis et relis la lettre d’Harry. Depuis que Tony me la donné lundi, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. La première chose que j’ai fait en rentrant du boulot lundi soir, ça a été de la relire pour être sûr que je n’avais pas rêvé. Et depuis, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que la relire tout en réfléchissant à ce que je dois faire maintenant parce que, les cartes sont entre mes mains maintenant. N’est-ce pas? Est-ce que j’envois un message à Harry pour lui demander si on peut discuter, dans un lieu public? Est-ce que je dois l’appeler ou aller chez lui? Est-ce que reprendre contact est vraiment une bonne idée? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. 

Cette lettre m’a complètement perturbée. 

Avachi sur mon canapé, vêtu d’un simple caleçon et d’un t-shirt sale, je soupire pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois… ou peut-être la deux-centième, je ne sais plus. Je suis incapable de prendre une décision et ça m’énerve. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose autant de questions. J’aime Harry et visiblement il m’aime aussi alors pourquoi tout est si compliqué? Pourquoi je n’arrive juste pas a tout oublié? Pourquoi j’ai si peur de tout? Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête tomber sur le canapé. Je suis fatigué. C’est à ce moment là que j’entends la porte de mon appartement s’ouvrir. Je fronce les sourcils et lorsque j’entends mon meilleur ami crier depuis l’entrée, je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. 

_ \- TOMLINSON T’AS INTÉRÊT À ÊTRE MORT POUR NE PAS AVOIR RÉPONDU A MES MESSAGES OU J’TE JURE QUE J’TE TUE _

Il entre dans le salon et lorsqu’il me voir avachi sur le canapé telle une larve il soupire puis me jette à la figure la première chose qu’il a sous la main : sa chaussure. Je l’esquive en riant alors qu’il râle et vient s’asseoir à côté de moi. 

_ \- Pourquoi t’es habillé avec ce t-shirt trop grand pour toi et qui pue… non mieux pourquoi tu pues et pourquoi t’es là et pas au boulot?  _

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude en marmonnant que je ne pue pas mais il ne rit pas et attend visiblement une réponse. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout et lui dit :

_ \- J’suis malade laisse moi _

Liam me fusille du regard et répond :

_ \- Pas à moi louis. T’es pas malade. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive?  _

Je soupire en fermant les yeux puis me penche en avant pour attraper la lettre d’Harry. Je lui tend sans un mot et me laisse à nouveau tomber sur le canapé sans dire un mot. Liam la prend sans vraiment comprendre puis commence à la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage change. Il passe de l’incompréhension à la surprise. Lorsqu’il termine de la lire, il l’a pose à nouveau sur la table basse puis se tourne vers moi. 

_ \- Est-ce que tu as essayé de le contacter?  _

Pour seul réponse, je secoue la tête en me pinçant les lèvres. Liam soupire 

_ \- Lou, tu l’aimes toujours n’est-ce pas?  _

Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je l’aime toujours. Je n’ai jamais cessé de l’aimer. 

_ \- Alors toutes les cartes sont entre tes mains maintenant. Harry a fait le premier pas en t’envoyant cette lettre où il t’ouvre son coeur a toi de saisir l’occasion de recoller les morceaux.  _

_ \- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Liam… _

Je dis en soupirant alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux

_ \- J’ai peur. J’ai peur de le contacter et qu’on essaie de réparer les choses parce que j’ai peur qu’il me fasse du mal à nouveau.  _

_ \- Je sais lou. Tu as peur et c’est parfaitement normal. Mais dans cette lettre, Harry reconnaît ses torts. Il sait qu’il a mal agit et qu’à cause de ça il t’a perdu. Mais je pense qu’il a compris la leçon tu sais. Il a compris que tu ne lui appartenait pas et que tu pouvais le quitter si les choses n’allaient pas. Il le sait. Il dit même qu’il est prêt à quitter ce putain de boulot pour toi, parce qu’il t’aime et qu’il aimerait renouer les liens brisés.  _

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et laisse les larmes inonder mes joues. Je suis perdu. Complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Enfin si,  _ mon coeur me cri Harry, il appelle Harry, il veut Harry _ ...mais est-ce que je dois vraiment l’écouter? 

Voyant que je suis mal, Liam m’attire dans ses bras et reprend : 

_ \- Tu sais lou, une discussion n’engage à rien. Tu peux très bien lui envoyer un message pour lui demander s’il accepte de te voir un de ces jours. C’est pas grand chose mais je pense que discuter avec lui te fera du bien. Il pourra s’expliquer, tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le coeur et au fond ça ne peut que vous aider tous les deux. Et à ce moment là, tu pourras décider si oui ou non, tu as envie de retenter quelque chose avec lui.  _

Je hoche la tête avant de me caler un peu plus dans ses bras. 

_ \- je pense que j’ai besoin de cette discussion..  _

Je dis alors que Liam me caresse les cheveux. 

_ \- Alors envoie lui un message. C’est le moment de te lancer mon lou. C’est le moment d’essayer de retrouver ton âme soeur. Fonce.  _

Sans un mot, j’attrape mon téléphone qui se trouve sur la table basse et ouvre nos discussion sms que je n’ai jamais eu le courage de supprimer. 

  
  


**De : Louis**

**À : Amour**

_ Salut Harry, C’est louis, je ne sais pas si tu as toujours mon numéro mais voilà _

_ j’ai reçu ta lettre y’a quelques jours et.. si tu est ok j’aimerai bien qu’on se voit pour tu sais discuter?  _

_ J _ _ e sais que c’est bizarre mais.. ouais j’aimerai vraiment qu’on discute toi et moi. Alors si tu en as envie aussi, et bien euh..réponds moi? sinon je comprendrais. _

  
  


Le coeur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je jette mon portable à côté de moi pour ne pas relire ce que je viens de lui envoyer. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir si ce que j’ai écrit était bien. Ça me fait bizarre de lui envoyer un message après trois mois sans nouvelles. En fait, pour être honnête, j’ai peur qu’il ne me réponde pas. Sentant mon stress, Liam se lève pour allumer la console et me tend une manette en souriant. Je lâche un petit rire amusé, Liam sait comment me détendre. Les parties de fifa avec mon meilleur ami c’est le meilleur moyen pour que j’arrête de penser. 

Ça fait environ une demi heure que Liam et moi jouons lorsque mon téléphone vibre à côté de moi. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, je met pause et attrape mon téléphone. Je le déverrouille, les mains tremblantes et et ouvre le message d’Harry sans plus attendre. 

  
  


**De : Amour**

**À : Louis**

_ Salut Lou. Évidemment que j’accepte qu’on se voit. Si je t’ai écrit cette lettre ce n’est pas pour rien tu sais,  _

_ mais nous en discuterons lorsque nous nous verrons. Quand et où préfères-tu que l’on se voit? je t’embrasse. H _

  
  


_ Il accepte.  _

Il accepte que l’on se voit pour discuter. Et en plus, il m’a appelé Lou, comme avant. Alors que mon coeur bat plus fort encore, je me mords la lèvre puis lui réponds en lui proposant un rendez-vous le lendemain en fin d’après-midi, au parc pour que nous soyons tranquille. Il ne tarde pas à me répondre que c’est ok pour lui et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Le coeur plus léger, je souris et reprend ma partie de fifa avec Liam qui ne dit pas un mot mais qui souris comme un imbécile heureux, visiblement content pour moi.

  
  


*******

Il est 16 heure lorsque j’arrive à notre lieu de rendez-vous. J’entre dans le parc, les mains moites et le coeur battant à toute vitesse. J’ai peur. C’est idiot mais je suis complètement mort de trouille. Depuis ce matin, je n’arrête pas de me répéter que ce n’est qu’Harry mais en fait c’est justement parce que c’est Harry que j’ai peur. Je le connais par coeur tout comme il me connait par coeur. On se connaît depuis si longtemps et je sais que cette séparation lui a fait autant de mal qu’à moi alors ouais, j'appréhende ces retrouvailles. Enfin, je pense que je m’emballe un peu trop en parlant de retrouvailles. Pour l’instant, nous allons seulement nous retrouver dans ce parc pour discuter, rien de plus. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse de film en m'imaginant de nouveau dans ses bras ou je ne sais quoi. Pour l’instant rien de tout ça n’est envisagé. Nous nous voyons seulement pour discuter, pour s’expliquer. Le reste viendra après. Je veux être sur de moi, de lui, de nous avant d’envisager quoi que ce soit. La déception fait trop de mal, je ne veux plus jamais vivre quelque chose comme ça. 

Alors que j’entre dans le parc, je le repère immédiatement. Il est là, assis contre un arbre, devant le lac. C’est exactement là que nous venions pour pic niquer et je dois avouer que le voir là, à notre endroit me fait quelque chose. J’ai l’impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsque nous étions encore heureux et pleinement amoureux. Mon coeur se serre à nouveau alors que je m’approche doucement de lui. Mes jambes tremblent, mais mains sont moites et j’ai chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour un mois de mai. Je ne suis plus qu’à quelques pas de lui lorsqu’il lève les yeux dans ma direction. Ses jolis yeux verts croisent les miens et mon coeur se met à tambouriner tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j’ai l’impression qu’il essaie d’en sortir.  _ Merde _ . Son regard me fait toujours autant d’effet. Les joues rouges, je lui fait un petit sourire avant de prendre place à ses côtés. 

_ \- Bonjour Louis _

Il dit alors que tout mon corps frissonne au son de sa voix. 

_ Putain _

_ \- Bonjour Harry _

Je réponds en jouant avec mes doigts, mal à l’aise. Harry me sourit puis détourne le regard pour le poser sur le lac et je fais la même chose. Malgré son joli sourire, il semble aussi stressé que moi et d’un côté ça me rassure. J’avais peur d’être le seul idiot effrayé par ce rendez-vous. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça un rendez-vous.. disons plutôt que l’on se voit pour discuter, en tant qu’amis. Je grimace à cette pensée. Je n’ai aucune envie d’être ami avec Harry, c’est ridicule.  _ Je suis ridicule. _ Harry a toujours été plus que mon ami et je le sais. Harry est mon âme soeur. 

Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, c’est finalement sa douce voix qui me fait revenir à moi. 

_ \- Alors, Tu as reçu ma lettre? Ton collègue te l’a bien fait passer?  _

Je hoche la tête et sort la lettre que j’ai précieusement pris soin de mettre dans ma poche avant de partir. 

_ \- Tony me l’a donné oui, lundi matin quand je suis arrivé au boulot.  _

Harry me lance un petit regard et me demande, plus bas comme s’il avait peur de ma réponse. 

_ \- Et euh.. qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé?  _

Ce que j’en ai pensé? Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je me mords la lèvre en faisant tourner la lettre entre mes doigts puis lui réponds en essayant d’être le plus franc possible. 

_ \- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi en penser Harry… j’ai reçu cette lettre lundi et depuis je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose qu’à toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je suis complètement perdu.  _

Je réponds en soupirant avant de baisser la tête. Harry pose doucement une main sur la mienne et ma peau frissonne à son touché. 

_ \- Lou.. _

Il murmure doucement pour attirer mon attention. Je relève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit en prenant soin de garder ma main dans la sienne. 

_ \- Je sais que j’ai agit comme le plus gros des cons avec toi et je sais que ce que je t’ai fait subir n’est pas pardonnable mais… j’aimerai avoir une seconde chance. J’aimerai te prouver que je suis assez bien pour toi. J’aimerai te prouver que je t’aime et que je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer  _

Il me dit sans me lâcher du regard alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. 

_ \- Je t’ai fait du mal et si tu savais à quel point je m’en veux. Je n’ai pas cessé de pensé a toi depuis que tu es parti et même si ça me brise le coeur de le dire, je pense que tu as eu raison de partir parce que ça m’a mis une énorme claque dans la gueule et ça m’a permis de me réveiller. J’ai enfin ouvert les yeux et j’ai vu à quel point je faisais n’importe quoi pour plaire a mes parents qui s’en foutent complètement de moi. C’était idiot. J’ai été un idiot. J’ai ruiné mon couple pour eux et tu imagines pas à quel point je m’en veux. _

La voix d’Harry craque un peu mais il continue sans lâcher ma main. 

_ \- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du mal que je faisais tu sais. Pour moi tout allait bien. Mais en fait je me suis juste voilé la face pour pas avouer que je n’étais pas heureux dans mon boulot. J’essayais d’être le meilleur avocat de la ville, du pays, pour voir la fierté dans les yeux de mon père et même en bossant jours et nuits comme un acharné, je ne l’ai jamais vu. C’est stupide hein? J’ai choisi le droit au lieu de mon rêve de gosse qui était d’être vétérinaire pour mes parents, j’ai essayé d’être le meilleur avocat pour avoir un minimum de reconnaissance et au final, la seule chose que j’ai obtenu, c’est des critiques et des “tu peux faire mieux que ça Harry” “Tu es un styles, agit comme tel” “n’oublie pas d’où tu viens”. La vérité c’est que je déteste ce putain de job Louis, mais je ne voulais pas l’avouer pour ne pas voir la déception dans les yeux de mes parents… mais en fait, en te perdant j’ai compris que quoi que je fasse, je verrais toujours cette lueur de déception dans leurs yeux, parce que je ne suis juste pas assez bien pour eux. Je ne suis pas le fils qu’ils rêvaient d’avoir, c’est comme ça, je dois me faire une raison.  _

Alors qu’une larme coule le long de sa joue, je viens tendrement l’essuyer du bout des doigts. Harry ferme les yeux et colle sa joue contre ma main en soupirant et ça me fait doucement sourire. 

_ \- Je suis désolé Harry. Tu ne mérites pas d’être traité de cette façon, et si tes parents ne sont pas capable de voir à quel point leur fils est une personne merveilleuse et bien c’est eux qui perdent quelque chose, pas toi.  _

Harry me fait un petit sourire et serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. 

_ \- Merci Lou.  _

Il me dit avant de se mordre la lèvre. 

_ \- Je sais que tout ce que je viens de te dire là n’excuse pas tout. Je sais que ça ne justifie en rien le comportement de gros connard que j’ai eu envers toi et je sais que tu dois m’en vouloir à mort pour le mal que je t’ai fait. Je m’en veux aussi, énormément. Mais la vérité c’est que je t’aime louis et vivre sans toi m’est difficile. Non en fait ça m’est même impossible. il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne pense à toi. Je suis incapable de t’oublier alors que je le devrais parce que je suis sûr que tu serais bien plus heureux sans moi… mais j’y arrive pas. Je suis désolé.  _

Le coeur battant à toute allure et les mains toujours aussi moite que tout à l’heure, j’attrape l’autre main d’Harry et plonge mon regard dans le sien. 

_ \- Ne sois pas désolé parce que la vérité c’est que moi aussi, je suis incapable de t’oublier Harry.  _

Soudain, le regard d’Harry s’illumine alors qu’un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.  _ Qu’est-ce qu’il est beau _ . Je souris moi aussi alors que je vois qu’il est incapable d’arrêter de sourire tant il est heureux de ce que je viens de dire.

_ \- Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance?  _

Il me demande avec espoir ce qui fait redoubler les battements de mon coeur 

Je souris en serrant un peu plus ses mains dans les miennes et réponds. 

_ \- Je vais avoir besoin de temps Harry. Besoin de temps pour te pardonner et pour te faire à nouveau confiance. Besoin de temps pour arrêter d’avoir peur que tu me laisses de côté à nouveau mais la vérité c’est que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi alors oui, oui je vais te la donner cette seconde chance.  _

Je termine à peine ma phrase qu’Harry me saute dessus pour me faire un câlin. Surpris, je tombe à l’arrière et il tombe sur moi en riant. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes mains, je décide de les poser sur son dos alors qu’il pose doucement sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant. Sans même m’en rendre compte, je caresse son dos en fermant les yeux. Je me sens bien. J’ai l’impression de respirer à nouveau correctement depuis trois mois. 

Alors que nous restons dans cette position sans bouger, je prends à nouveau la parole pour tout de même mettre certaines choses au clair. 

_ \- Harry je.. je t’aime toujours tu sais mais j’aimerai qu’on y aille doucement. Je euh.. pour l’instant je ne préfère pas revenir à la maison. J’aimerai rester encore un peu chez Liam pour tu sais, que l’on prenne notre temps, tu comprends?  _

Harry se mord la lèvre. il semble quand même déçu que je ne rentre pas avec lui mais je sais qu’il me comprends. Il me connaît et il sait que j’ai besoin de prendre mon temps. Il se redresse pour plonger ses jolis yeux dans les miens et me réponds. 

_ \- Je comprends lou, tu as besoin de temps et c’est normal. Après ce que je t’ai fait, je comprends que tu n’aies plus confiance en moi. Je t’ai déçu et je t’ai fait beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir. Reste chez Liam si tu te sens plus à l’aise de cette façon. On se verra quand même et…ça me fera l’occasion de t’inviter en date. Je vais tout faire pour reconquérir ton coeur à nouveau lou et cette fois je veux faire les choses bien.  _

Je lui souris tendrement puis vient doucement caresser sa joue

_ \- Merci de me comprendre _

il me sourit à son tour et murmure sans me quitter des yeux. 

_ \- Merci de bien vouloir encore de moi. _

Touché, je viens doucement embrasser sa joue et souffle près de son oreille. 

_ \- Je voudrais toujours de toi, Harry.  _

  
  
  


*******

  
  


Cela fait deux jours que j’ai vu Harry au parc. Après que j’ai accepté de lui donner une seconde chance, nous sommes restés plus d’une heure dans les bras l’un de l’autre à discuter de tout, comme avant. Harry s’est une nouvelle fois excusé pour ce qu’il m’a fait et j’ai pu voir dans son regard à quel point il était sincère quand il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait toujours. Alors qu’il me répétait qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de m’aimer, j’ai pu apercevoir le Harry de nos débuts. Le harry tendre, câlin et attentionné. Le Harry que j’ai petit à petit perdu à cause de son boulot et, ça m’a fait beaucoup de bien. 

Je lui ai de nouveau expliqué que je souhaitais toujours vivre chez Liam pour l’instant parce que je voulais prendre mon temps et il m’a compris. Il m’a dit qu’il comprenait et qu’il était d’accord. Il m’a rassuré sur le fait que c’était normal que j’ai besoin de temps et il m’a dit qu’il ferait tout pour que j’ai de nouveau confiance en lui et je le crois. Je le crois parce que Harry m’aime toujours, je l’ai vu dans ses yeux. Il m’aime comme je l’aime et je sais qu’il a autant envie que moi que l’on se retrouve pour de bon. Avant de nous quitter, il à pris son air le plus craquant et m’a proposé un date. J’ai été surpris mais j’ai bien évidemment accepté. En fait, je n’attendais que ça. Nous avons rendez-vous ce vendredi, dans deux jours. Il n’a bien sûr pas voulu me dire où il comptait m’emmener, il m’a simplement dit d’être prêt pour 18 heure, alors je le serais. Je dois avouer que j’ai hâte. L’idée d’être en date avec Harry comme à nos début me fait un réel effet. Je meurs d’impatience de passer une soirée entière à ses côtés. 

Je souris niaisement en pensant à notre futur date lorsque mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors et lorsque je vois qu’il s’agit d’un message de Calvin je fronce les sourcils, surpris. Ça fait une semaine que je n’ai pas de nouvelle de lui ni des gars, je pensais qu’ils voulaient plus me voir. Après ce qu’il s’est passé, ça ne m’aurait pas étonné. Liam a raison quand il dit qu’ils ne sont pas de bons amis pour moi et pourtant, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser aux soirées que nous avons fait ensemble en me disant que quand même, j’ai passé de super moments avec ces gars là. Ils sont de super potes de soirées, je rigoles bien avec eux et au fond, ça me fait chier de couper les ponts. J’ouvre le message sans plus attendre souhaitant savoir ce qu’il me veut même si au fond, je le sais déjà. 

  
  


**De : Calvin**

**À : Louis**

_ Yo Tommo, on est au bar avec les gars, tu nous rejoins?  _

  
  


Je soupire en jetant mon téléphone sur la table basse. Je le savais. C’était obligé qu’il me contact pour aller boire un verre. En fait, c’est toujours pour ça qu’il m’envoie un message alors lorsqu’il m’en envoie un, je ne suis jamais surpris. Mais cette fois c’est différent, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je repense à la discussion que j’ai eu avec Liam la dernière fois à leur sujet et je me pose des questions. Cal a été con la dernière fois. Il a été con et blessant alors ouais, je suis perdu. Est-ce que je dois les rayer de ma vie comme me le conseille mon meilleur ami? Ou est-ce que je décide de leur laisser une chance? Après tout, j’ai bien décidé d’en laisser une à Harry, alors pourquoi pas à eux? Peut-être que Cal n’était simplement pas dans un bon jour la dernière fois? Après tout, ça arrive a tout le monde n’est-ce pas? Sentant la migraine arriver à force de réfléchir, je me lève pour aller enfiler des vêtements propres. Je vais y aller. Après tout, un verre n’engage à rien et puis, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, non?

Lorsque j’arrive au bar où nous avons l’habitude de nous retrouver, je repère immédiatement Calvin et sa bande. Je me dirige vers eux, un sourire un peu crispé sur mon visage. J'appréhende de les revoir. Après l’embrouille de la dernière fois je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec eux alors je tente d’être naturel et les tchek avant de m’asseoir à côté d’Oli qui me sourit gentiment. 

_ \- Salut Louis _

Me dit Oli en me donnant un petit coup d’épaule

_ \- Salut les gars, comment ça va?  _

Je demande en essayant d’être le plus naturel possible. Ils me disent que tout va bien et malgré le fait que l’ambiance soit plutôt au rendez-vous, je peux sentir le regard de Calvin sur moi et ça me met mal à l’aise. Il doit sûrement m’en vouloir de l’avoir traité de con la dernière fois mais c’était justifié. Il s’est mal comporté et je devais lui faire comprendre qu’il avait un comportement de connard. Qu’il l’accepte ou non ce n’est pas mon problème. Alors je ne laisse rien paraître et discute avec Josh et Oli qui me raconte leur soirée de ce week-end. Oli me dit qu’il a rencontré une fille et je lui demande de m’en dire plus, intéressé. Oli est le gars le plus gentil de la bande, et le plus sérieux aussi. Et malgré le fait qu’il soit fêtard et draguer, Oli est le mec le plus fidèle que je connaisse. Si cette fille lui plait, je sais qu’il va bien se comporter avec elle.

Alors que le serveur m’apporte la bière que j’ai commandé et que nous discutons toujours avec Oli au sujet de cette fille sur qui il a un crush, Calvin coupe Oli et prend la parole pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé. 

_ \- Bon, tu comptes nous le dire quand que tu re sors avec Harry?  _

Surpris, je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend? Et comment est-il au courant? 

_ \- Euh de quoi tu parles?  _

Je demande sous le choc. Calvin lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et répond, plus sèchement que d’habitude. 

_ \- Arrête de faire genre. Je vous ai vu au parc la dernière fois, dans les bras l’un de l’autre comme si rien était. Comme s’il t’avait pas brisé le coeur… a quoi tu joues?  _

Non mais j’hallucine. Comment il me parle là? Alors que la colère commence à monter en moi, je prends une gorgée de ma bière et réponds, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. 

_ \- Non, toi a quoi tu joues Cal? c’est quoi cette manière de me parler? J’suis pas ton chien déjà alors tu vas te calmer et ensuite, en quoi ça te regarde exactement?  _

_ \- Ça me regarde parce que t’es un pote Louis et t’es en train de faire n’importe quoi. Ce mec là t’a fait souffrir et toi tu retombe dans ses bras? Mais mec réveille toi, c’est un connard ton Harry. Tu est bien mieux sans lui.  _

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour en entendant Calvin parler ainsi d’Harry. Non mais pour qui il se prend sérieusement? 

_ \- Mon pote? MON POTE? Et il était ou mon pote quand j’ai quitté Harry et que j’étais au plus mal? A par me pousser à sortir et a l’oublier qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour moi Calvin hein? Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de me demander au moins une fois ce que moi je voulais réellement? Est-ce que tu m’as demandé a moi si je voulais l’oublier? NON, non tu l’as pas fait. Tu m’as poussé à le faire en me répétant sans cesse que j’étais mieux sans lui alors que putain tout ce que je voulais c’était retrouver ses bras parce que je suis fou de lui. _

A bout de nerf, ma respiration est saccadée et mes poing sont serrés. Il m’énerve. Son comportement de connard m’énerve. Et le fait que je vois aucun regrets dans ses yeux m’énerve encore plus.

_ \- Cal, tu vas un peu loin là _

Dit doucement Oli en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement surpris que Calvin s’adresse à moi de cette façon. 

_ \- l faut bien que quelqu’un lui ouvre les yeux _

Répond Cal en haussant les épaules. C’en est trop. Je me lève d’un bon et pose mes mains sur la table. 

_ \- Quelle vérité Cal? Quelle putain de vérité? Hein? Dis-mois vas-y. Tu n’as jamais apprécié Harry et tu n’as même jamais pris la peine d’apprendre à le connaître. Alors oui il m’a fait du mal, oui j’ai pleuré pour lui, oui je l’ai quitté mais si j’ai envie de le revoir c’est mon choix en fait.  _

Je dis sans le lâcher du regard. 

_ \- Mon histoire avec lui ne te regarde pas mais si tu veux que je sois honnête ok je vais l’être. Écoute ça : Harry et moi ne sommes pas ensemble pour l’instant et je dis bien pour l’instant. On a pris contact, on s’est vu, il m’a expliqué des choses que je ne savais pas, je lui ai reproché des trucs, il s’est excusé et j’ai accepté de lui laissé une seconde chance. Pour l’instant nous allons pas de nouveau vivre ensemble parce que nous souhaitons prendre notre temps pour essayer d’arranger les choses mais nous allons nous voir, souvent parce que je l’aime et qu’il m’aime et qu’on a envie d’essayer de former un nous, à nouveau. Et que tu sois content ou pas je m’en bats les reins Calvin. Tu es pas dans mon couple et tu n’as pas à le juger.  _

Calvin soupire et me dit en plantant son regard noir dans le mien 

_ \- Tu fais une énorme erreur Louis.  _

Je le fixe, énervé et réponds : 

_ \- J’en ai absolument rien a foutre de ce que tu penses Calvin. Et dis toi bien une chose, Harry passera toujours avant toi parce que je l’aime et que je veux passer ma vie a ses côtés. Et si tu n’acceptes pas ma relation et bien je suis désolé mais je préfère qu’on arrête là et qu’on se voit plus.  _

Je dis en secouant tristement la tête. Liam m’avait prévenu que Calvin était quelqu’un de personnel et qu’il ne pensait qu’à lui et même si au fond je le savais, j’espérais me tromper. Énervé et blessé, je décide de m’en aller. Je jette un billet sur la table pour payer ma bière que je n’ai même pas eu le temps de finir et dis au revoir à Josh et Oli qui je le vois bien, ne savent vraiment pas quoi dire. 

Je plonge une dernière fois mon regard dans celui de Calvin qui est toujours aussi noir et lui dit sans le quitter des yeux, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisante pas.

_ \- Une dernière chose : si je t’entends un nouvelle fois insulté Harry ou que j’apprends que tu l’as menacé du regard comme la dernière fois, je te mets mon poing dans la gueule. Crois moi, je n’hésiterai pas à le faire.  _

Sans dire un mot de plus, je quitte le bar pour rentrer chez moi, énervé. 

Cette fois, j’ai compris que Calvin s’en fichait de ce que je pouvais ressentir. J’ai compris qu’il me pensait qu’à lui et son petit bonheur personnel. Liam avait raison. Ce qu’il voulait lui, c’était que je reste celibataire pour continuer de sortir en soirées avec lui sans avoir aucune obligation. Il voulait me garder pour lui mais je ne suis pas sa putain de chose. Ça suffit. 

Il est temps que je me reprenne en main et si pour ça je dois sortir Calvin de ma vie, je suis prêt à le faire même si ça me fait chier. Parce que tout ça ne peut pas durer. Je ne peux pas le laisser diriger ma vie et critiquer la personne que j’aime le plus au monde. 

J’aime Harry et tout ce que je veux c’est le retrouver et c’est ce que je vais faire. Dans deux jours, je le retrouverai pour notre rencard et je vais simplement laisser les choses faire. Je l’aime, je l’ai toujours aimé et cette séparation m’a fait comprendre que je suis incapable de vivre sans lui à mes côtés. 

_ J’ai besoin de lui pour être pleinement heureux _ . 


End file.
